


Coming Home

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Speech Disorders, Spoilers, of the latest trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: “Don’t be stupid! Sure you left me the house in your will, but you would have been welcomed to stay until we figured out something permanent. As for right now, I called Tilde before we boarded the plane. She’s back in her diplomatic quarters, so that’s where we’re going.”They're finally back in London when Harry realises that he has nowhere to go.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).



> So for this fic, I decided to run with the theory that Harry had difficulties speaking due to being shot in the head. And that Eggsy and Tilde were happy together. Because I can. And because I always aimed to please Red <3

“What’s wrong?”

It’s something he likes with Eggsy, that when the boy is worried about him, he doesn’t ask him if he’s okay, like many others do. No Harry is not okay. He’s not been for a long time. But by asking him what is wrong now, Harry can actually focus on the issue at hand instead of thinking of all the reasons he isn’t okay.

His problem right now, is that they’ve just said goodbye to Merlin, with the promise of checking in every twelve hours, and Harry realises he doesn’t know where to go.

“I have nowhere.” It’s still hard to speak, some words seem to be lost to him forever, but with Eggsy, he doesn’t feel self-conscious. The boy still seem to hang on his every word and doesn’t even frown when he gets stuck on a word. “The manor destroyed. Like the house. It was yours anyway.”

Even if he had realised before Merlin left, he couldn’t have gone with him. Sure he’s got a spare room, but he’ll also be taking in Percival and Roxy since they are both being discharged from the hospital.  _They_ ’re still healing. Harry… He’s been past that point for a long time.

“Don’t be stupid! Sure you left me the house in your will, but you would have been welcomed to stay until we figured out something more permanent. As for right now, I called Tilde before we boarded the plane. She’s back in her diplomatic quarters, so that’s where we’re going.”

He isn’t surprised to hear about Tilde, because Eggsy has been fawning over her for most of the duration of the flight, but he is shocked that Eggsy expects Harry to follow him.

“Don’t want… impose.” He shakes his head to underline his point, because he might not be the same man as before he got shot in the head, but with Eggsy, it’s easier to remember he is a gentleman no matter what.

“You won’t. Pretty sure Tilde will kick my arse if I don’t bring you along anyway. And the quarters are made for a family, so there is two bedroom. I sure won’t use the second one, so it’ll be a shame to leave it empty.”

It’s sound logic, but Harry is still hesitant. Right until Eggsy steps in front of him, looking him right in the eye, and smiles gently.

“Please Harry.”

He’s powerless to do anything but nod and let Eggsy lead the way.

***

The quarters are nice, but mostly on the practical side, which suits Harry just fine. Eggsy leaves him to deal with his meagre possessions and goes to wake Tilde up. He wants to protest, that he should let her sleep, but apparently she made him promise that he would come and get her once they made it home.

He knows better than to try and make him break a promise.

Tilde is a bit disheveled and still in her pajamas, but she seems awake enough, smiling at him like they’re friends already. Instead of putting him at ease, it makes him want to flee far, far away. You would think he would have felt more self-conscious around the people who had known him before he was robbed of part of his speech, part of  _himself_ , but the thing is, none of them had expected Harry to come back from the dead unscathed. Even Eggsy with his unwavering faith understood that Harry is still piecing himself back together.

He doesn’t know what Tilde is expecting, but it surely cannot be what he is now. A mere shadow of a man.

Before he can turn around and lock himself up in his bedroom however, Eggsy takes charge of the presentations and he might not have done so in years, but bringing Tilde’s hand to his lips isn’t something he can fight.

He worries for a moment that he might have overstep some invisible boundaries, but Eggsy is grinning and Tilde lets out a little giggle, obviously charmed by the gesture.

“I am happy that I get to finally meet you.”

“Me too.”

He might have only known of her relationship with Eggsy for the last few hours, the boy guarding her memories to himself until they were as safe as could be, but there is no denying she makes him happy. That he loves her.

And looking at them together now, it is undoubtedly mutual.

“Thank you for bringing him home in one piece.” She glances at Eggsy, the way he is obviously favouring one side and the bandages that are around his wrist before amending herself. “More or less.”

“I think… You’ll find it’s opposite.”

She smiles in understanding and then snorts when she sees how Eggsy is puffing his chest with pride.

“Please, refrain yourself from saying so around him next time. He’s already got an ego big enough as it is. Having you saying something like this will only make him worse. He’s got a bad case of hero-worship.” Harry can tell she is mostly teasing, but she’s also being completely honest.

“Shut it.” There is no heat to Eggsy words, just a bit of embarrassment but really, there is no reason why he should be.

“I’m not a hero.” He might have think so once, back when he was young and naive, until he missed a grenade and a good man died in his place.

“Maybe not. But not being a hero doesn’t make you a villain.”

It takes a moment before he realises why Tilde suddenly steps closer and drags him into a comforting embrace, before he realises why Eggsy puts a steadying hand on his shoulder. It takes a moment before he understand that what he feels rolling down his cheeks are tears.

He didn’t think he could cry anymore and he isn’t sure how he feels about it. But that will be thoughts for another day, when he is not busy savouring what absolution must surely feels like.

***

He wakes up spoiled for a fight, with no memories of his nightmares except for a nameless violence tainted in red.

It takes him a moment before he can hear anything than the blood rushing in his ears, before he hears Eggsy’s calming words from where he is leaning against the doorframe, waiting for Harry to become aware of his surroundings again.

“Eggsy…”

It’s all it takes for him to push himself away from the doorway and takes slow steps into the room until he sits down on the bed with Harry. All the while, he continues to speak calmly, reassuringly, and Harry clings onto the words as a lifeline, forces himself to relax.

“Yes, it’s Eggsy. We’re in London, over at Tilde’s quarters. And we’re safe Harry, we’re safe.”

It takes a moment before he can unclench his fists, but he heaves a sigh of relief when he finally does, flexing his fingers a few times just to prove to himself that he can.

“Sorry I woke you.”

He won’t pretend he is not glad for the company, for the reminder that he is no longer alone in a padded cell, but Eggsy also needs his sleep.

“Nah, I was already up when I heard you trashing.” He smiles sheepishly, but now that he is looking, Harry can see a haunted gleam in his eyes, one he is far too familiar with for having seen it countless times in his own reflection. “Nightmares are a real bitch.”

He nods in agreement, not knowing what else to say. He’s never had to deal with anyone else’s nightmares other than his own and right now, he is still trying to get his heartbeat to a slower rhythm.

He’s saved from having to come up with anything by a small knock on the frame and they both turn to find Tilde standing in the doorway.

“Can I come in?”

He nods, if only because he’s felt the minute changes in Eggsy’s stance, how something in him just  _eased off_  when he noticed her.

She is less careful than Eggsy when she comes into the room and for some reason, it only helps Harry calm down even more. It doesn’t feel like she doesn’t know what they could do if they feel threatened, it’s that she is confident they won’t hurt her. And her confidence is all it takes to get Harry to trust himself a bit more.

She pushed on Eggsy chest until he’s sitting with his back against the headboard, in much the same position as Harry himself, before settling between his legs, her back to his chest.

“Did I wake you?”

“Eggsy being gone from our bed did,” she is quick to reassure him and Eggsy makes an apologetic sound before hiding his face in her hair. Harry can see her linking their fingers together and he just knows that she is telling him that she has already forgiven him with the simple gesture. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Eggsy grunts something in the negative without hesitation, but Harry takes a bit longer before shaking his head. He knows he’ll probably have to talk about it, sooner rather than later, but if he wants even a chance of going back to sleep, he needs to focus on anything but the nightmares.

“Alright,” she accepts their answers simply before suggesting, “want me to talk instead?”

“Not tired?” He’s thankful that the darkness hides his embarrassed blushing. Try as he might to form complete sentences, some words simply lose themselves between his mind and his mouth.

“Yes, but there is no way I can go back to sleep now.”

It’s not a reproach, just the statement of a fact and if Harry had any doubts, they are laid to rest when she reaches out with her free hand to circle his wrist gently. He’s a bit startled by the casual touch, but he relaxes into it more easily than he would have thought and finds himself inching closer to their mutual warmth without a conscious decision on his part.

“So why you here? In London?”

She is after all the Princess of Sweden. One wouldn’t expect her to reside in the UK.

She takes a deep breath, but before she can say a word Eggsy interrupts her.

“Okay, look, it’s not that I don’t want to let you talk, because I would listen to you speak about anything, but I know where this is going. Harry doesn't. So what I want to know is, are you really up for listening to her bitching about politicians for the next couple of hours?”

Tilde huffs, but doesn’t deny the claim. And Harry cannot say he is all that much interested in politics lately, but he’s always delighted in hearing people complaining about their coworkers. At least, as long as he wasn’t the coworker in question.

So really, it’s not a surprise that his only answer is to encourage her into starting a rant.

“What they do?”

“What didn’t they do should be the real question!”

Once started, she keeps on talking and talking, her voice filling what would be an otherwise terrifying silence, Eggsy’s occasional chuckles the only other sound in the room.

He doesn’t know how long she goes on, only that he wakes up in the morning with his head on her lap and Eggsy’s fingers carded through his hair and feeling more rested than he’s been in years.

They are both still asleep, in the same position as they were when they first joined him into his bed and Harry hopes they are still young enough not to feel the effect of sleeping in such a way all day.

He could get up now and he nearly does, until he decides to wait for them to wake up.

Tilde was right after all.

Not being a hero doesn’t make him a villain.

He doesn’t have to give up on every moments of peace and contentment for the sake of atonement.

And maybe, just maybe, he can learn how to be happy again.


End file.
